Caleb Hyles
Caleb Hyles was a singer act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Caleb will return for JayGT: Unfinished Business. Caleb returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background I often get asked how I got my skills in singing and why I decided to start singing. Simple answer: my mother made me go to children’s choir at church. I got a solo as a kid, was told I sang it well and decided to keep singing. When Rockband came out, my brother and Dad spent hours playing on it, and I would sing a lot! As far as singing on YouTube, that began with a gag type of channel my brother and I created called Crazybros, where we put up really dopey and sometimes flat out stupid videos, but we had fun. We put up some videos of us singing and even some fandubs of my favorite anime at the time, Tora Dora. I also am in a band called “From the Dark” and I would put up our live shows. Soon, I began singing more often for not just band and choir, but in my free time. So much so, I created a new channel – CalebsCovers. I only created a second channel to separate my singing content from all the other silly stuff I did. I had seen Frozen mid-December, after being apprehensive about how good it would be, my girlfriend (now wife) at the time, decided to give it a chance at matinee price. Like many, I was enchanted by “Let It Go,” and I decided I would cover it. I had covered a lot of my songs via Rockband, and very few other covers I had at the time had official backing tracks, but I wanted this one to be good. I put in a bit more effort than normal with finding a good track and actually having some sort of visual interest. Funny enough, I had just celebrated my 1,000th subscriber and thought that was a big deal. Hardly a week later, I posted this cover and the rest is history. My cover was shared many times by friends and family and I rapidly got over 1,000 views in a few hours which none of my work on the channel had any sort of viewership. Soon, other big sites like 9gag, wimp.com, and even pop-culture sites were featuring it in top lists of Let It Go covers. Before I knew it I was getting messages from all over the world and I quickly got to over 10,000 subscribers in a couple of weeks along with over 1 million views on Let It Go in less than two. http://calebhyles.com/more-about-caleb/ Hyles' titular channel, also known as CalebsCovers, currently has more than 600,000 subscribers. His most popular video, his cover of Let it Go from Frozen, has over 10 million views. Judge Cuts Caleb's performance on Episode FI04 consisted of singing Sia's "Chandelier". JayDK, guest judge Smack, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Impressed and moved by his performance, Foxy hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Caleb straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Caleb's performance in Episode FI08 consisted of singing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables. Pennies and Foxy gave him standing ovations, lauding his powerful and emotional performance. Cards stated he enjoyed the act, but is not a fan of Caleb being overly-emotional, while JayDK praised his singing ability. Caleb received enough votes to be sent through to the Semifinals, along with Weezer. Semifinals Caleb's performance in Episode FI09 consisted of singing "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked, while singing along with a prerecorded version of himself for harmonies. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations: Foxy called Caleb a “superstar” and predicted him winning the whole thing, Pennies called this performance his best yet, Cards praised Caleb toning down the emotions, and JayDK said he enjoyed the performance despite not loving the song. Caleb placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than The Muppets. In the Judges' Choice, JayDK and Foxy both voted for him, while Cards and Pennies both voted for Foo Fighters. Caleb lost the tiebreaker vote from the side judges, eliminating him from the competition. After the Show There was a suspicious possibility that Caleb Hyles tried to return to JayGT: 5 Alive as Caleb Wiles, a "magician". This idea comes from the fact that their names are very similar, and it wouldn't take much for Caleb Hyles to change his appearance and look exactly like Caleb Wiles. The entire JayGT police force was dispatched to attempt to resolve this possibly unfair happening, but Wiles was found to be innocent, and completely unrelated to Hyles. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FI Acts Category:FI Male Singers Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Foxy's Golden Buzzers Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:YouTube Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB Acts Category:UB Male Singers Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Male Singers Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:FG Semifinalists